We Own the Sky
by Enjolras1832
Summary: Kiba is sent on a mission with Kankuro. Very generic, I must say. Developing relationship of what kind, I'll allow the people to conjecture upon .
1. Each shade of blue

_Each shade of blue..._

'I'm not going.' Kiba stated ingenuously to the Hokage.

'Oh really?'

Kiba held eye contact with his harrasser, inconspicuously blinking and doing his best to be one step ahead. 'Yes, that's right. There's many other very deserving Shinobi in this village merely waiting on your word to set them out, and for that reason I shall not deny my fellow friends and teammates from something I'm hardly interested in.'

The busty blond standing before him returned a derisive look.

'Hokage-sama.' Kiba threw in hastily.

'Well how very well worded of you Kiba. However, I don't care what you think, and you shouldn't lie.'

'What?!' Kiba almost shouted, losing his prior rigid ardor.

'Now that we're passed that, I have to make it clear to you that you must travel only at night.' The Hokage continued, smirking at how easily the boys facade came down. 'Also, you are required to meet your second teemmate at a very specific time and place. Neither may be plied with, otherwise the mission will fail.'

'How come?' The still furiously indignant Chunnin questioned.

'Because the assisting Jounin will assume you did not make it and return back to his respective village, and so the mission will fail.'

'Why fail? I could still just complete it without the losers help.'

The Hokage just smiled. 'No, I'm quite certain you would fail.' Kiba was now growing more and more heated as the "conversation" continued, and it took some effort now from the Hokage herself to avoid laughing, though the effect of the suppresion was getting through to Kiba, and not helping in either respects. 'You will however, assuming you do meet up with the Jonin, be considerably vital to the completion of the mission; roughly a 60/40 share if you wan't a more objective delineation.'

'De...lineation?"

The Hogake sighed and glanced away from the boy. This was getting ridiculous. 'All the info, including logistics and the like are in the scroll. Just follow orders as usual and it should be fine Kiba.' She held now in her outstretched hand the scroll, that Kiba glanced at and reprehensibly took.

'But why can't you send Naruto, or Lee?'

'Well Kiba, one Akamaru is needed, and second, I don't think the assisting Jounin would work well with either of those two.'

'Can you tell me who it is then?' Kiba questioned with a nuance more or less resembling respectfulness.

'No.'

Kiba frowned and his face visibly dulled to pessimism. 'Well why arn't Naruto or Lee any good?"

'Because Kiba, there a little too outgoing if you will, as you know quite well, and their personality and methods would not mesh well with the other Jounin. Someone more down to earth and _mature_ is needed.'

'Well I'm still not going, no matter how immature you think I am.'

'Then your not a part of this Village.' The Hokge beamed with a smile.

The matter was decided.

---

Please leave a rating out of five if you happen to review, which I would appreciate (as such, permitting anon reviews). As well, please be brutally honest.

Finally, as of this publication, I have 3 more chapters already written up, which will be released every Wednesday. I will mention on every chapter whether or not I've written up any more.


	2. Is kept in our eyes

_Is kept in our eyes..._

'Hey Mom!' Kiba shouted as he pushed the Inuzaka front door open with his shoulder, his eyes scanning the newly attained scroll with an insipid gaze.

'Moms out.' His sister replied from somewhere downstairs, 'Dinners on the table, don't think you need to reheat it.'

'Uh-huh...' Kiba responded, not sure in afterthought weather she could of heard him, but headed to the kitchen and sat down nonetheless; mission details lying atop the table to the right of a bowl of beef broth, instant noodles and slices of cooked beef. Breaking the chopsticks that were placed across the top of the bowl, he continued to read the mission outline as he slowly began eating. In thought, unlike the commonplace, Kiba retained a muted silence as he ate, careful not to get any remnants on the scroll.

It was odd, the Hokage had refused to address the Jounin he'd be assisting, yet the Village name was repeated numerous times throughout the document of the aforementioned Shinobi. A pry perhaps by the drunk bitch to peak his interest enough to actually read the overview? Perhaps, mulled Kiba as he began analyzing the more implicit details. Kiba frowned then... the Faubourg Saint-Antoine? A cathedral? His best guess, but he spent little time on it, moving on and quickly putting to stone the time of rendezvous and further mission entailments. Glancing through the rest of the scroll though, he became even more disconcerted; there was no map. Glancing back up to the top of the paper, he reread the affiliated lines. Nothing. No, wait: 'Further research on mission details to be compiled at Sunagakure West Library.'

Yay, detour...

Kiba glanced at the clock. Nine. Rolling up the scroll, he quickly peformed a sealing justsu and returned the scroll to it's carrier. Kiba drained his bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink before he headed up the stairs and began gathering mission prep. This took until nine-thirty, but by then Kiba was just stepping out the door, having left a note on the counter about his whereabouts and business, and saying a terse good-bye to his sister. As Akamaru weaved between his legs, the Chunnin Shinobi scoured the sorounding areas to the extent his senses allowed, before pinching his lips to a high pitch whistle and gesticulating with a nod from his loyal companion to the North-West.

Dark was the night, darker still as it stretched on through both forest and underbrush. The senses only carried you so far, even those so disposed and sensitive as Kiba's and Akamaru's. Night trips strain the senses a good deal more than in their day counterparts; the need for increased reactionary abilities to be ever present in case your eyes catch too late a misread branch, not to mention their degredation from mere lack of sleep prior. Simply, Kiba was beyond exhaustion before even reaching three quarters of the way, and so though busied to constant movement, his mind thrummed over simply moving forward, meter to meter.

Upon the outskirts though, breaking dawn illuminated the city in silhouetted fashion as Kiba cleared the edge of the outside forest. Kiba here came to a cessation there to quickly let Akamaru, and himself as well though he hated to admit it, catch his breath. The view was gratifying at least to the travellers, the rays just peaking now over the distant city walls. Crouching down beside his loyal, panting friend, but then falling back to a more relaxed position with his arms propping his body up he watched with dazed, but incorrigible eyes the spilling vista.

Steel though, cold and bitter fell slick across the soft of Kiba's neck. The knife, against his skin, did not vacillate in pressure; a professional. Oddly, Kiba still could not sense, even in his heightened state, the person behind him; not a well-boding portent. Kiba's eyes shifted to Akamaru, whom caught his own in the instant. He'd trained the dog not to growl till he showed movement himself, but only to bare his fangs and claws as he did right now. Kiba looked back again towards the city, content his dog remained able still, meaning a trick still in the bag.

'You haven't moved nor has your heart beat increased. I'm impressed.' The person behind him, a man assuredly with a deep, huskier voice announced rather flatly. The knife though remained constant. Kiba remained silent. 'Well mister silent, what about a name? Can I have that?'

'Inuzaka Kiba.'

Silence for a moment, but then once again the man behind Kiba spoke, 'Can I ask why you're here, Kiba?'

'It's Inuzaka to you, and it's a mission. I'm from Konagakure, with peaceful intentions.' Kiba returned cordially but harshly still, knowing from past experience not to mix vanity in hostage situations.

'I know that mutt, now what's the mission number?' He felt a slight acceleration in his captives heart beat rate through the steel of the dagger at the nickname, but still did not lessen his grip.

'7746, and whoever the fuck you are, don't call me mutt you dick.' Kiba growled, growing more aggravated by the minute and losing his practiced calm. His nails certainly would have extended merely from the name had he not felt the blade retreat from his neck, and hear here the _click_ of the knife being flipped shut. Swinging his head back, Kiba watched as a guy he recognized but could not place fell back, laying down and facing up to the lighting sky with his elbows dug into the soil below for support. Kiba surveyed the other intently but uttered no words, remaining cautious and reluctant to be the first to speak. He didn't wait long however.

'Well this is funny.' The other still figure started, 'Or fucked up luck, or bad luck for me personally anyways.'

Kiba frowned, but remained reticent still, the other not yet venturing to reveal his face and instead buried it in the clandestine shadows.

The guy glanced over now though, his body still positioned indolently upwards. `Yah know, if I hand`t been put on Night Guard, our mission would have been shuttered right? What the hell took you so long?'

Kiba broke his discontentment then, eyes widening at the realization. 'You're the Suna Jounin!?' His very own words sounded like a lie to himself then.

'Heh, good to see you again bud.' Kankuro said with a grin.

'Again?' Kiba repeated back, frowning again.

The other Shinobi echoed the look, but only for a moment. 'Ah, sorry forget it. Kankuro's the name,' he paused to look for any sign of acknowledgement, but continued quickly when no change was noted, 'and we'll be working together it seems.'

Kiba's blank look was more bent on the contemplation of the name, which though not solidly able to place, triggered recollection nonetheless. Kankuro had looked away shortly after his last words, and Kiba had continued to contemplate this in silence. The muted heave and fall of the boys breathes reverberated alternatively in the morning ambiance, the clouded sky pierced by light purple and orange shots of light reflecting upon the still dark blue firmament, deluged a feel of awkwardness gone asunder by the calm of Providence.

Kiba though, after remembering the other's words on the mission, broke the silence. 'So you know where we're going?'

'The Faubourg Saint-Antoine? Yeah, it's a street in Earth Country. ' The other responded flatly with candid disinterest once again.

Kiba didn't respond, unable to think of anything, nor against the thought of silence persisting for a little longer. He had a feeling this guy had no care for him, as often happened when assigned as 'assistance' to a higher ranking Shinobi. Considering though this guy looked at least near his age, a year or two older maybe, he had thought perhaps it might be OK. Kiba glanced over at the other once more and studied him like he'd study a house from the curb for traps; sheathed in full black though from head to lower back, and also as much as he could discern of the legs, the Sand Jounin relinquished little beyond two small points in his head, like dulled cat ears diminished in size.

As Kiba concluded his study, the other stretched his arms in an extenuated hold and then slowly rose, brushing off whatever strands of grass or dirt had been caught on his clothes. Turning his head back just enough for Kiba to see a dim outline of the other's face, including interlocking solid lines of purple paint atop what looked like an otherwise strong and handsome but stoic boyish face, he nodded his head in the direction of the city walls just ahead and directly started off.

Kiba traced the others movement for a few moments longer, but soon got up himself and began to trail the other. From behind, Kiba analyzed the other further; noting a large frame, more than likely a hefty build up of muscle than otherwise (he knew Chouji well enough to tell the difference), with large, broader shoulders than himself (whom he and even his girlfriends before thought enamoring in themselves) and a height roughly 2 centimeters taller than him as well. Kiba frowned in discontent; in Konoha there`d been none with as strong a build as himself near his age, and this had been something of a fact he found pride in. He got irritated at himself soon enough though, indignant about something that largely summed to jealousy, and sighed a terse _hummph_.

'What?' came the still impassive, virile voice of the Sand Jounin Kankuro.

'Nothin' '

' 'Kay'

They continued walking in silence, Kiba no longer looking at the other, though with reserve, as the light slowly impregnated a lighter blue hue upon the encompassing spread above. The verdant green scape below them though, amaranthine, still perplexed Kiba in this regions ordinarily nondescript light brown hue of desert sand. It was dewy, and vibrant as if rain were the commonplace. Kiba decided he might as well break the silence, and so posed the question with a light air; 'What's with the grass?'

The Jounin slowed at the question and glanced down, but then quickly returned to the assumed pace. 'Oh. It happens sometimes here, at least in the south-east region of the walls. Phenomena of some kind, I think. I dunno, I didn't pay attention to the lesson I guess.'

'Oh.' Kiba uttered after, once again unable to think of anything to say. Well, it wasn't his fault that there was nothing to say, he didn't know the guy beyond his name really, and it's not like the guy talked a lot himself either. But as the laconism continued, Kiba began to feel unsettled. As said earlier, Kiba was used to these kind of 'assistant' missions thanks to the nature of a innate family skill, that is tracking, and so grew used to uninterrupted periods of complete silence between him and the Shinobi he was assigned to, whom he shared nothing with. However, none before had been anywhere near his age, and for this being the only reason Kiba was willing to concede, he'd begun to feel the uneasy strain the silence enacted.

He could only conjure the reason being that the other guy thought nothing of him, or at the least did not like him. In this, Kiba felt small but at the same time grew infuriated at the guy in front of him. Of course, all this occurred entirely without acknowledgment from Kankuro, which only angered Kiba further. In frustration, Kiba finally broke out derisively: 'So should I ask what's with the cat ears, huh? Makeup not enough?'

Kankuro stopped dead at this and turned swiftly around, eyes pinned in enmity at the smirking dog-nin. 'What the hell shit-face, I didn't even say a thing!'

'Well fuck you Mister I'm Not Gonna Talk To Others 'Cause I'm A Dick And Think Too Highly Of Myself, not my fault you dress like a cat drag-queen.' Kiba returned vehemently, toned raised in vexation.

'Well _sooorry, _not my fault you can't stuff it for two sec's, shitface.' Kankuro said tersely, more mumbling his last word than anything.

'...You still look like a drag-queen' Kiba grumbled towards the grounds, more to settle his pride than to aggravate the other more. And so it remained, though in truth Kankuro had heard the retort; he had no interest though in getting in another fight with some stupid kid not worth the effort. Besides, the arrogant bastard hadn't even recalled the guy who had saved him and his mutt look-alike's lives. And now he was insulting him -his savior! Of course, that was hardly worth assailing his thoughts, Kankuro had assured himself, but nonetheless he couldn't help but quibble over the other guy. But once again, as he repeated in his own mind, the kid meant nothing and he was not going to bother to think much, or hopefully anything, about him; and so he returned to that effort.

Kiba however, after holding a glare upon the hooded back of the other's head for a good while after, sighed and picked up his pace, treading the path at the side of Kankuro. The other glanced over at this, but his countenance held as stoic as ever and soon returned it's fixation on the walls ahead.

'Hey, uh...' Kiba said, starting but having to find the words to continue, soon dropped the breach of silence and slowed his pace as well to just behind to the right of the other. He'd given up, he couldn't even say a stupid thing to this guy without tripping up or chewing him out (for no reason too it seemed).

Kankuro picked up the grasp though with calm amiability; 'It's cool.'

They continued to walk till just after eight. Not a word was said, and when they found a quick lodging at a cheap inn just within the walls, they both retired to their own rooms with a quick, impersonal nod.


	3. Keep blowing and lighting

_Keep blowing and lighting..._

Kankuro, with his customary black Suna clothes discarded in a darkened corner of the room, lay upon the quaintly laundered and fitted bed in only his grey, thigh hugging cotton boxer briefs. He faced the roof, mediating despondently upon the nights unsettling events; that is, ruminating on exactly why they were so. His face held a soft grimace of both regret and confusion as his eyes scanned the scattered blotches stained upon the ceiling. Hardly following clock-work, he'd shift to his one side and then the other, hands cupped around, his head resting upon the soft of his forearms.

He'd had this feeling only once or twice before; a feeling of uneasiness and unsatisfied curiosity of... well, someone. It drove him to restlessness and an active mind bequeathed to ruminate on something he considered immature and stupid: another person. It especially caused distraught when that person was a guy. This feeling though, only had occurred once or twice before; a girl his age a few years back, and a brash, impertinent guy two years older who thought himself hot-stuff. For both, he had forgotten their names, and really when he _did_ think back on them (or their faces more specifically) he discerned a rather deteriorated attachment for, which he had welcomed eagerly. It had though reared it's head once more; in the shape this time of a younger Shinobi, a Chunnin nonetheless. And now, once more it consumed him.

A large cracking sound though, and a following gurgle of water attracted his attention to the door, which through stood opposite Kiba's room; from which he could make out the source. Frowning with an attentive gaze upon the door as if to see through, Kankuro watched with silent interest but not with any indication of want to move to action. The sound of flowing water grew incessantly, resembling soon the dull roar of a waterfall, and beneath it the drowned repetition of swears. The opposite door was heard open, along with a frantic and aggravated call for the innkeeper from atop the stairway.

For twenty minutes then Kankuro tried to return to his half sleep, as voices died down and the flow of water came to a stop. The rumble of the water had actually helped in this, a constant distraction, like white noise almost, lulling him to sleep. In vain however, as three slow but hearty knocks landed upon Kankuro's door. Eyes throwing upon, he squinted in the dark and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Then sluggishly standing, he plodded over and creaked the door upon.

Kiba stood in front of him, one hand dug deep into his right pocket and the other gripping his bicep in trepidation and nervous fidgeting. The dog ninjas eyes remained pinned to the floor, looking to avoid the other, whilst Kankuro's half-lidded eyes gazed in outward apathy (or sheer enervation) upon the shaken ninja in front of him. 'Yah?' Kankuro drudged out.

The other's eyes shifted at this to the side and down the hallway seemingly distracted or looking for reprieve. After a moment though, he shook his head and managed out a terse 'Nevermind...' and began to turn back, both hands in accord thrust within the confines of his front pockets.

'No hold it, what's up?' Kankuro started as the other moved to fall back, his voice now with a tone of care as opposed to his last.

'Forget it.' returned Kiba, turning partially but soon heading again for his door.

'Well what was all that noise before?' Kankuro questioned.

'Nothin,'' the other returned, his voice quieting, 'all right? Just forget it. G'night'

As Kiba began turning the handle of his room, Kankuro moved to follow, reaching and grabbing hold of the Leaf Shinobi's shoulder as he began to pull the door open. Kankuro tilted around Kiba and got a quick glance within before Kiba shrugged him off and started to enter while quickly as he could closing the door. Kankuro grasped the door and held it firm as he looked over the destroyed room in astonishment. The room was entirely in rout; everything, quite certainly was lodged with water, the entire of the bed and floor not withstanding. Kankuro turned from this to Kiba in shock.

'Dude, what the hell happened to your room?' Kankuro said, half looking at Kiba, and half still in amazement at the damage.

'Sink exploded.' was the simple reply Kankuro got, Kiba not bothering to move any longer and just looking on along with the Jounin.

'Man...' Kankuro continued, 'well your not sleeping here, everything's shit-fucked.'

'No other rooms.' Kiba returned with a shrug, watching the water pool around his socked bare-feet.

'No way!' Kankuro shouted, turning to Kiba in an uproar of indignation, 'This place'd suffocate you with mold before morning.'

Kiba didn't respond, but moved towards the bed and started ringing out the horribly soaked douve, but a strong hand grasped and jerked him backwards at just above the elbow. 'Don't be stupid, mutt.' Kankuro said, beginning to drag the other away, 'My rooms big enough for the both of us. Seriously, don't worry about it.'

Kiba, however, wasn't interested it seemed in the offer, and quickly wrenched himself from the others hold with a turn. 'No thanks, OK?' Kiba shouted, glaring at Kankuro, 'I'll be just fine, so just go back to your room.'

Kankuro's countenance evinced a sudden repugnance at the refute of his offer, where in which he thought himself acting like any other would. 'Shit dog-breath, there's no need to get so pissed. I'm just sayin' your place is soaked and, so... yah... my rooms fine and... and I'm not gonna bite your head off when your not looking, I mean come on...' His voice had died off slowly from the breadth they held at first, until he was almost mumbling under his breath. Noticing he'd been staring at his feet the entire time, he slowly raised his head, noting for the first time the degree to which Kiba himself was drenched; his pants up to the knees were still dripping, and as he looked farther up he noticed the other's entire shirt was soaked as well. And more to Kankuro's surprise, sticking from moisture to a very well sculpted and defined chest.

Snarling, Kankuro ripped his eyes away, finding diversion in the dripping of the water down the stairs to his right instead. 'Fuck you're a dick...' Kankuro began to mumble, 'I was just trying to help and you don't even...' Kankuro paused, glanced up and noted a sullen and shivering face with eyes traveling everywhere but his, and stopped. With a large sigh, Kankuro grabbed the forearm of the Leaf Shinobi and, turning in the direction of his own half ajar door, directed with a tug for the other to follow. 'Listen, if you don't want to sleep here, fine. I'm not going to force you.' Kankuro said, throwing his door upon and continuing through with the other in toe, 'But you at least need to change, and then we can go get some drinks to warm up while someone here cleans this shit up. Deal?' Kankuro finished, letting go and looking Kiba in the face.

'...K.' Kiba relented, '... but I can't, the cash I brought got wrecked.'

'Huh?'

'It was on the sink.' Kiba sighed to himself, shifting his hand through his ruffled dark brown hair.'

'Oh, well you can always just pay me back. It's fine, I trust you for a couple a beers.' Kankuro grinned back. Surprisingly, Kiba grinned back; wolf-kin eye's beaming. At this, Kankuro spun around and began to dig in a spur through his bag for civvy clothes that might fit the other's younger build: a baggy'ish dark purple shirt with four thick white bars horizontally circling entirely from the shoulders down, tartan black and grey shorts, and a pair of socks all thrown one after the other over Kankuro's shoulder to be caught by Kiba. 'K, that should be good.' Kankuro said contently, brushing his hands off, 'I'll be just out side, hurry up and meet me down there alright?' he finished, a peek of sheer white teeth gleaming through an amicable grin.

'Cool, will do.' Kiba returned, already tugging off his soaked, taut shirt. As he was doing so, Kankuro's face filled with a flush of colour as the dog-nin became caught in his shirt; arms tied and wrestling with the stubborn shirt, revealing to a suddenly bewildered Sand Jounin a toned, rigid, beyond wash-board muscled chest, with well-developed pecs and abs lined in 8 pairs: conducing a frozen stare and, when Kiba did manage to work his way out of the unintentional artifice, Kankuro was suddenly beyond the room door and in a sordid state departing down the inn stairs. Kiba's eyes darted out towards the swinging door, but caught nothing of Kankuro. He shrugged only, and continued dressing.


	4. Because we own the sky

_Because we own the sky_

The pub Kankuro and Kiba spent the good first half of the night at was of the grunge type; complete with past-century exposed brick work, dark, dilapidating but mopped oak floors, and alt-style fixtures. The most prolific of these works, hanging in the dimmed far back of the open-concept establishment was a blown up cloth banner of the painting _Liberty Leading the People, _taking up the entire wall, with another longitudinal banner hanging just above promulgating _Liberty, Equality, Fraternity, or DEATH-!_ It could not be said the inhibitors digressed upon, nor noticed either beyond the ambiance it gave: a convivial one.

Such place seemed a popular hang-out for both blue and white collar's now off the clock, invigorating the place with a tumult of drunken vociferations as Kiba, and later Kankuro entered. Grabbing from the open cooler of the bar a 24-pack, Kankuro quickly paid for the drinks and soon joined Kiba in an open booth.

'Don't like the shirt?' Kankuro said with a laugh as he watched Kiba tugging the shirt from the bottom and looking over with a look half between curiosity and languor.

'Does it even fit you?' Kiba retorted, dropping his hold and looking up at the newly arrived.

'What does that mean, hey?'

'That you're fat?' Kiba responded simply, distracted by the case of beer resting beside Kankuro: 'So I get half right?'

'No, how do you think I'm gonna pull of a beer gut with only 12 cans?' Kankuro snorted in derision, sliding the pack closer to himself with his foot.

'No need, you got that much covered already.' Kiba stated quite candidly once more, pulling himself over the booth table and reaching for the other's shirt. 'See,' Kiba started, pulling Kankuro's shirt up to just half cover his pecs, and then frowned indignantly at the sight, 'what?! Hey where'd all that fat go you had before! Stop,' Kiba said, reaching over with his over hand and pocking Kankuro's exposed stomach repeatedly in consternation, 'tucking it in!'

'I'm not tucking it in, dog-breath!' Kankuro returned, now irritated and working to shove the other away, but without success. 'Gyah, I'm gonna club you over the head if you don't shove off mutt, I sw~' Kankuro shouted, only to be interrupted and consequently chocked for words.

'But you're ripped! What the fuck man, you look so fat in your emo-suit. Hell, your almost hot.' Kiba responded emphatically.

Luckily, Kiba never bothered to look up when talking to the pestered, too fixated on the aforementioned's abs and now chest to notice the searing red blotch crossing Kankuro's face. This didn't last though, as embarrassment lent to furry and his entire face became engulfed in the mixture of the two. With a redoubled shove Kankuro removed himself of Kiba back to his seat across and pulled his shirt down with conflicting thoughts raging. Kankuro turned up though in a vicious stare as he heard laughter spurt from Kiba's mouth.

'Kidding!' Kiba jeered between laughter, 'Jeezuz Kankerz, you're getting all red without any beer! Someone's gonna be a one-shot drunk, hey? Hah!'

Kankuro snarled back a inaudible and jumbled retort, but unable to find his usual roaring voice, reached down and ripped open the cardboard case and returning upright with two cold ones lodged in his right hand, hanging outward in the direction of Kiba. 'Just shut up, OK?' Kankuro growled, 'Drink the beer and shut up, OK mutt?'

Kiba took the offer, ceasing the laughter with a pop, fizzle, slug and white canine grin. Kankuro smirked back.


	5. Secrets from the winds

_Secrets from the winds_

At that pub, Kankuro thought back on in hindsight, was probably the highlight of his teenage life when it came to everything other than the always persistent Shinobi Jounin life, that is, something to do with fun. Friendship. Everything other than what 95 percent of his daily life had amounted to up till then. If he were to be frank, which he never would be to anyone else and certainly lie or not respond, that was the first time he'd wanted to stay and just hang out with someone. Outside of girls anyways. He wasn't vain or anything, but he had some pretty good looks going on, face and body takin' into account, and most of their interest boiled down to that; shallow deep girls. And besides, they wern't interesting, or anything like him; and like them truly he did not. And that was another thing; he didn't enjoy those stupid dates. Being with Kiba though, he enjoyed. Immensely. More than he liked to admit to the other, and to himself as well.

'Aww,' Kiba roared with a slurred mocking, 'out and drunk alllll ready, Kankuro buddy?'

'I've had,' Kankuro returned, eyes sluggishly but with contentment watching his drunk bastard of a teammate from the side of the cool table he was resting his swimming head on, held up the middle and index fingers of both hands, one still gripping a half-full cold-one, 'this many _times _more than you mutt.'

'Like hell!' retorted Kiba with a drunken denunciation of gripping the dark brown hair of Kankuro's and pushing it side to side on the table in a playful way, 'You just lost count, yah drunken bastard. And don't go passin' out on me, hey Kankuro! No way I can drag you and however many you drained in that beer gut of yours up to your room!'

Kankuro just smiled and closed his eyes, letting Kiba tussle his head back and forth, lost in a sea of alcohol and pleasant mirth. He enjoyed, reveled even in the tactile softness but virile grip of Kiba's palm, the distorted and slow words issuing from the mutt's mouth. He just felt happy. Simply happy as time seemed to move on by without any care.

'You know, Kankuro...?' Kiba said, his voice lowering to a more reflective one, like he was lost in thought of something.

'Hmmm?' Kankuro groaned, trying to respond to the voice, his eyes opening languidly up at the other, whose eyes locked but quickly diverted up and over the rest of the pub as Kankuro looked on at Kiba, waiting. 'Mm'yeah?...'

'Well, you're, like, a good guy, hey? I mean...' Kiba started, still looking the pub over as if something out there interested him.

Kankuro snorted and pushed himself up from the table, 'Hardly,' he said simply, leaning on the palm of his hand and looking over at Kiba. 'If that were the case, I'd have more friends than a total of zero, now wouldn't I?' He shrugged then though and followed Kiba's gaze out into the rest of the people. 'I don't mind though, I'm used to it.'

'Well, I still think you're a good guy.' Kiba returned after a pause, taking a sip from his seventh beer.

'Yah, well, thanks I guess.' Kankuro responded, glancing over again at the shaggy brown haired guy across the table. He really was a handsome guy, Kankuro couldn't help but note, that kind of guy who gets whatever girl he happens to like. And that was probably true, Kankuro thought as a sigh escaped him. It wasn't even like he meant anything to the mutt. The guy just had to be with him right now. They were temporary teammates.

Man did he hate this suddenly.

'What's up?' Kiba questioned, hearing Kankuro's sigh.

'Nothin'. I'm gonna head to bed.' Kankuro returned, sliding his way out of the booth. He didn't feel like entertaining any of his stupid ideas anymore. They just depressed him at this point.

'Hold up, I'm coming then.' Kiba said, sliding out of the booth and trying to finish his beer, head thrown back and chugging.

'Hey, no, the bars open bud.' Kankuro started, nodding over to the five or so girls sitting on the stools at the bar, glancing up from their drinks over and over again, over and over the rest of the place covetously. 'Might as well have some fun _sometime_ tonight before morning, right?' Kankuro said nonchalantly. 'Don't worry 'bout it, I'll see yah in the morning, 'K?'

'Not tonight man, I'm not lookin'.' Kiba returned.

'Whatever you say, mutt.'

'Stop calling me mutt, jackass.'

'See?' Kankuro said quietly, feet pacing towards the exit, a pair following in tow.

'Heh?'

'Nothin.'

---

Kankuro shuffled his shoes off as he stepped into the single bed room he'd occupy for the night. The room echoed its own security in on itself. Ironically iatrogenic. Stripping his coat, then all the rest down to his gray, mid-thigh boxers, he tossed his hair in deadened thought and in two steps was brushing his teeth.

Slowly walking calm complacency, he approached and sat upon the edge of his bed, then quickly feel on his back, feet still firmly grounded and back soothed by the soft of the covers. The Jounin lay with his arms thrown apart in a 'T' shape, eyes closed, but flickering open in moments of spiraling despondence. _Heh, despondence, _he thought sardonically, _from what? Insensible idiosyncrasies? __'Gyah!' he blurted out, rolling on his side with his hands comforting his head, legs tucked up a couple inches from his stomach, frowning at the dark. __The sum of all this is a hope of the implausible. Really, any other 'normal' guy woulda just had a good time shootin' back with a friend, then pick up a girl each after, bang 'er and head on right back out the door the next mornin' right? Yah, that's how it would go down. But hey, no I'm just fuckin' depressed over a guy, _Kankuro thought in scorn, holding his index finger and thumb and thumb an inch apart between his eye and the door to his room, _who thinks a total of this much about me._

With a knock, the door creaked open, and a half of Kiba came pocking around it, Kankuro still holding his hand up at it.

'Sup Kanky.'


End file.
